1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarm apparatus and more particularly to alarm apparatus for indicating generation of an alarm or abnormal signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a problem in reliability of conventional alarm apparatus which will later be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings. In such conventional alarm apparatus, a flicker signal generator circuit or a drive circuit for energizing an acoustic signaling device, such as a bell or a buzzer, etc., is provided as a common unit for the respective alarm units one of which is installed at each alarm point. Accordingly, if a trouble occurs in any one of these common units, the overall alarm apparatus is out of order. Under such circumstances, the reliability of the alarm apparatus, which is especially important in this kind of apparatus, is impaired. Another problem found in conventional alarm apparatus stems from the fact that the alarm apparatus is used together with an alarm signal display unit but with the alarm unit and the display unit being disposed separately. As a result, wiring between both the units is complicated. Further, when a plurality of alarm units is connected to one display unit, it is difficult to identify the particular alarm circuit which is generating an alarm signal indicated by the display unit.